Loose Ends/Trivia
Trivia Approach *It is possible to kill Archer and Toad, the snipers, by carefully planting a Claymore next to them and shooting it. The player can also kill them by cooking a fragmentation grenade, throwing it, and making one of them pick it up. If cooked long enough, the grenade will explode in his hand or just after throwing, killing them, or making a undetonated grenade launcher hit them. Later on in the level, Archer talks to Ghost about not seeing Makarov. If the player runs back to Archer and Toad's position they are still dead. *The M14 EBR Archer and Toad pull out still have their lens covered. Even when they take shots, the lens is still closed. *If Archer or Toad's M14 EBR is picked up, it will only have about 20 rounds despite they are able to give sniper support throughout the level. *If the player shoots while "shell-shocked" due to the land-mines, the weapon's fire rate seems to double. *There are more mines than just the ones used in the ambush; some are along the driveway of the house and detonate if the player attempts to exit the level through the driveway gate. *If the player runs down the driveway when the two bulletproof jeeps appear, it is possible to notice a wrecked jeep blocking the driveway before the two jeeps are destroyed. *In the ambush there are soldiers firing RPGs from atop a ridge to the left. However these soldiers are dressed in Urban camouflage as seen in the Rangers campaign. *When Archer and Toad fire the Javelins the smoke trails are from a different spot than their starting spot. *This is the second time that in the Modern Warfare series the player goes to the Caucasus in search of the first antagonist hiding in a safehouse. The other being Safehouse. *Even if Archer and Toad are dead, they will fire two Javelins. *No matter where the player is, a land-mine will spawn in exactly the same spot and will always be near them. *All of the solar panels around the house are facing northeast; they should be facing south. *The way that Archer and Toad's M14's sound like Interventions is very similar to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where Smith and Scully's M21's sound like Dragunovs. Breaching *There are two inflatable rubber sex dolls spread around the level, one underneath the staircase in the main room where the player places the DSM, and another in a compromising position in a bathtub upstairs. * In the upstairs bathroom, (not the sex doll one but the one at the top of the stairs) there is a teddy bear stabbed into the wall with a throwing knife. |thumb]] * On one of the lower shelves in the kitchen there are two packages labeled "Real Cherry Pie". * In one of the upstairs rooms of the house is a poster of a Russian woman wielding a Thompson submachine gun. This is the same poster found in "All Ghillied Up" and "Crew Expendable " and the multiplayer maps: Derail and Vacant. It is also out of the map in "Hidden." * Some AKs-74u mags can be found upstairs, even though the game has no AKs-74u. * Throughout the level the player will see numerous Sentry Guns lying around. However, none of them are fully assembled, so they cannot be used against the Ultranationalist counterstrike. * There is a scale in the upstairs bathroom that reads 1 lb. * The Sleeping Bags is a refrence to The Godfather, in which, during a mob war, the mobsters would "go to the mattresses", meaning they would have a safehouse with a similar setup as this one. * When Scarecrow says "Frag out" when the player is clearing the basement, he actually throws a flashbang. * Before breaching the exit in the basement, the windows throughout the house have newspaper and shutters over them. Once the player breaches the basement exit, these are removed. *The plans for the airport attack in "No Russian" can be found in the living room, including a blueprint of the airport and a readable newspaper report on the massacre. *Many newspaper clippings can be seen around the main floor, revealing that Makarov was responsible for a bombing attack on London's Piccadilly Circus, as well as the GUM supermarket in Red Square, Moscow. It also confirms that Russia's Ultranationalist party leader became the president and that Makarov held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and Soap) and declared they were responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. They can be read from a close range, better when scoped. *There are several laptops throughout the safehouse, the keyboards having Cyrillic characters on them. *This is only one of two levels in the single-player campaign, the other one being Of Their Own Accord, where the Barrett M82 can be found and used. It is found in one of the rooms of the basement. *Inside the armory, there is a poster for cigarettes with a picture of Stalin on the box. *If the player looks at the blue refrigerator in the kitchen, they can see multiple frying pans floating in mid air on top of it. .]] *The kitchen was apparently used as a bomb crafting area before Task Force 141 arrived. *If one breaches the basement last, then it might be possible that a voice will say "Scarecrow, enemy 12 o'clock". And Scarecrow will kill him. *When the player breaches the weapon room in the basement, there is someone with a Woodland Camo Striker. *A book with the title Poetry and Philosophy can be found in the Basement. *Another book "The Jungle Book" can be found in the basement. *If akimbo TMPs are found, it is possible to see an interesting animation if they are equipped as the player breaches. *In the basement armory, the player can find three throwing knives stabbed into the weapons board. Download and defense * When starting to download the files, Shepherd informs the player that his ETA is five minutes. He doesn't arrive until one finishes downloading all the files AND get to the extraction point, which takes more than five minutes. * If the player runs out of claymores, the ammo cache in the basement does not replenish them, as with "Wolverines!". *One can crawl into the fireplace behind the table where the user downloads the files. It might be a good spot to defend at first glance, but is almost useless if Scarecrow gets shot down. *Rarely, an Intervention shot can be heard and Archer says "Target down.", "That's one down.", "Dropped him." or " Got him." This is impossible because Archer and Toad are seen with M14 EBRs at the beginning of the level. It is possible that this is for dramatic effect, or to signal that Archer and Toad eliminated a hostile. *Except for the one indestructible little bird, all other six helicopters can by shot down with RPGs or grenade launchers. Because the little birds actually have to land to drop troops, it is actually possible to destroy them with four-five claymores pre-planted in their landing area. It is possible to destroy the helicopters through gunfire, but the only ones capable of doing this quickly are either the SCAR-H, due to its high power, the TAR-21, due to the high fire rate, or the M4A1/AK-47. *If one strays too far from the safehouse, Ghost will say the DSM will be destroyed and the connection will break up. But, the screen still shows how much the DSM has already downloaded and will keep on increasing in numbers even though Ghost said it was destroyed. Ghost has a panicking tone in his voice, and he says "Roach! They've destroyed the DSM, they've destroyed---Oz---I'm hit!!". Although the latter is hard to hear through static and gunfire. Interestingly, even if Ozone has been cut down, he will address Ozone that he has been hit. *For whatever reason, it is odd the Shepherd's men don't actually come to the area of the player, considering that the front is a great place to land troops, and doing so would allow Shepherd to gain control of the facility to fully gain control of any evidence that the 141 may have missed or have been unable to take with them, such as the sentry guns, IED's, plans for the massacre, and possibly the news articles. *When Ozone is cut down, his actual dialogue differs from what is written in the subtitles. *Even though the briefing says it takes place on the Georgian-Russian border, it is implied that it takes place on the Russian side because Price says to Ghost "Good luck out there in Russia." Exfiltration *The 6/4/10 update makes the Little Bird able to be shot down by launchers and it will dramatically light on fire and spin out. * Shepherd's Shadow Company soldiers can be heard shouting "Go, go, go" and "Coming in hot." The audio is the same as that used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's "Charlie Don't Surf", as well as in the level "Just Like Old Times" when the Shadow Company breaches the cave when aware of Price and Soap. *This level seems to be the only one in the campaign where wood-camouflage weapons are obtained. *Roach will not die when Ghost is dragging him no matter how much he is hit. *Using a PC cheat (noclip), one can see Ghost carrying Roach's headless body when he is about to board the helicopter. * Also using the noclip cheat looking inside the helicopter where Shepherd walks off, both of the pilots were used from Volker's model. * When Shepherd shoots Roach, the .44 Magnum makes the gunshot noise similar to the sound of the Desert Eagle, but makes the sound of an Intervention shot when he shoots Ghost. * Radio chatter after the betrayal suggests that Archer and Toad (the over-watching snipers) were discovered by Shadow Company using thermal detectors. *Using PC cheat "noclip", one can see that after Shepherd lights the fire and signals to the helicopters, they all fly away leaving Shepherd on the ground with no transport in sight. *Same as above, before Roach gets wounded by mortar hit, the player can see there was only one Pave Low. But right after Roach's body gets burned alongside Ghost, one can see if using PC cheat "noclip" there are two Pave Lows. *When Ghost is shot by Shepherd a Heartbeat Sensor rapidly appears on his ACR, but it's on the right side of it instead of the left. General *In this level the total amount of 141 members is ten, Archer and Toad, Ghost, Roach, Scarecrow, Ozone and four randomly named members who are killed by mines. Only Archer and Toad status' are unconfirmed. *This level takes a few cues from Call of Duty 4's Heat, in that the player must hold back waves of enemies from a safehouse and then make a final push downhill straight through advancing enemy forces to an awaiting extraction team of Americans. *In the safehouse living room, there is a table in the back left corner with newspapers titled "The Infinity Ward Times". *The multiplayer map "Estate" and Special Ops mission "Estate Takedown" are based on this level. *This is the second of two levels that Shepherd's rank is abbreviated, the first time in S.S.D.D. *The achievement/trophy "The Pawn" is achieved when completing this mission, as the name signs that the Task Force 141 soldiers were just pawns to assault Makarov's safe house and get the intel that states that Makarov and Shepherd worked together, and killed when no longer needed, and is also a reference to the game of chess, because many players often rely on pawns to do the "dirty work", and are easily dispensable and replaceable. *This is the only time in the campaign that Red Smoke is used. Ghost will use it as the player is knocked out near Shepherd's Pave Low to signal where support fire is to be directed. Ghost will say "I've popped Red Smoke in the tree-line." This is followed by him desperately trying to keep Roach from passing out again. *There is no bathroom on the main floor of the house. *In the kitchen, there is a brick cook station with a chimney that goes nowhere as it is under the stair landing. *This is the only campaign level in Modern Warfare 2 where the Barrett .50cal is found portable. *The Shadow Company members who throw Roach and Ghost into the pit after killing them are not randomly generated, but the one who douses them with gasoline is. *The mission name "Loose Ends" is the same as a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City mission. Also, both have few similar objectives. *The ACR's Holographic Sight in this mission has the same level of zoom and aim speed as an ACOG Scope. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia